Business Meets Love
by divergentvictor
Summary: My first 39 Clues fanfic. Amy Cahill wants to get revenge on Ian Kabra for breaking her heart in Korea. And she's gonna get revenge in a naughty way. AU. Major OOC-ness. Amian. Smut. Read and review!
1. Changed

**AN: This is a little bit AU. Hope you guys review! I don't own the 39 Clues.**

* * *

**Chapter 1- Changed****  
****Amy's POV**  
Amy Cahill looked gorgeous. Her reddish brown hair was in curls and reached until her waist. She wore mascara, smoky silver eye shadow and red lipstick. Her lacy black dress showed up her entire back and had a plunging neckline revealing most of her large breasts (which were Cs) and reached only until her mid thighs showing off her long legs. The dress also hugged her slim waist and featured her curves, breasts and butt. Amy was not wearing a bra, just a lacy black thong. She finished the look with 6 inch black heels and she went inside her limo and left her mansion. Now you're wondering why Amy was dressed up like this. After the clue hunt, she has changed. She was no longer the shy, sweet and stuttering bookworm who acted timid in front of everyone especially boys. She still loved reading and history but now she is the hot, gorgeous and sexy 25-year-old Amy who is one of the wealthiest socialites in New York. She was also the current branch leader of the Madrigals. She upgraded from shirts and baggy jeans to revealing and tight dresses, from public transportations to limos and from a naive girl to a woman who had every single guy fall at her feet. She only dated and had sex with those guys for fun and nothing serious. She would sleep with them and ignore them completely after that. As winners of the clue hunt with her brother Dan, they received the luxury which enabled Amy to go to prestigious schools and become what she is today and she wouldn't change any of it. Anyways, she was off to meet Ian Kabra, the bad boy millionaire lawyer of Manhattan and current Lucian branch leader for a discussion on the Lucian and Madrigal branches. It has been eleven years since they last saw each other. During the clue hunt, particularly when she and Ian formed an alliance in Korea, Amy thought that she and Ian were in love with each other but then he broke her heart into pieces by abandoning her and her brother in a cave to die. But now, she was going to show him that she was no longer the girl he used and manipulated. The real reason she was wearing such revealing clothing was to seduce him and pretend she still likes him then break his heart to get revenge for what he did to her, which was technically the same thing she was about to do now. Now the limo stopped and she went inside the restaurant. She told the waitress 'Reservation for Ian Kabra' and she was guided to a private dining area with a sliding door. The waitress opened the door and Amy stepped inside. As she closed the door behind her, she stared at the ogling eyes of Ian Kabra as he scanned her entire body. 'This is going well, now let's get to business' Amy thought as she took the seat across the British boy.

* * *

**Ian's POV**

It's been eleven years since he last saw Amy Cahill. He invited her for a meeting about the branches as a disguise to spend time with her. Honestly, he never really wanted to break her heart in Korea. He was just living in the fears and threats of his horrible mother if he didn't obey her every word. Since the incident in Korea, he always wanted to tell Amy that everything in Korea was real and that he still had feelings for her until now, but he just didn't know how to bring out his emotions. Wow, how can he, Ian Kabra, who was always smooth with the ladies, have no idea how to tell a girl that he likes- well love actually, her? That's because Amy Cahill was not just a girl. She was different from the others, who just simply throw themselves and seduce him. She wasn't trying hard, and she was a simple and ordinary girl and that is what Ian loves about her. How he hopes that she still hasn't changed despite the long period of time. Then the door slid opened and he stared at the woman in front of her. So this was the new Amy Cahill. Well she looks absolutely hot and his eyes travelled to her beautiful face, then to her skimpy dress which revealed her cleavage that he ogled at, then to her bare legs showing. God, how he wanted to get her to bed right now! With this new and improved look, he just hoped that she still had that same kind and forgiving attitude she had before.

"Hello Ian, long time no see." Amy said as she slid sexily to her seat.

"Why hello love, it's great to see you again."

"Still hadn't gotten over the nickname haven't you?" Amy said as she placed her chin on her hand leaning more on the table revealing more of her breasts. Now he really wanted to shag her.

"Can't stop staring, eh?"

For the first time, Ian was at a loss for words. He wasn't sure if the Amy he was look at now was still the Amy he loved.

"Well you look absolutely gorgeous love. I just have to keep staring." Ian said flirtatiously.

"So what do you want to discuss about? Is there something going on between our branches?" Amy inquired.

"Actually love," Ian began. "I'm not here to discuss about the branches. I'm here to apologize for ever horrible thing I did to you in the clue hunt. Also, I just wanted to let you know that everything that happened between us in Korea was real. Isabel told me to fake it, but then when I just met you, my infatuation became genuine and I was hoping if we could spend some more time together to make up for all those bad times."

Amy just stared at him without saying a word.

"_Oh no, what have I done! Now I really have no chance with her. I'm screwed!"_ Ian thought.

* * *

**Amy's POV**  
_"So Ian Kabra's in love with me? I'm not going to buy any of that. He's just using me again, and I'm going to use him this time." _Amy thought.

"Well Ian, I kind of feel the same way." Amy said as she gave him a seductive smile. _(It's fake, she's just playing with him.)_

Ian gave her a wide grin and reached for her hand and he kissed it. The two branch leaders spent the night discussing about different stuff until it was finally the restaurant's closing time. Amy grabbed for Ian's hand before they parted ways.

"Do you want to spend the night at my place? If you know what I mean." Amy purred to his ear. Ian gave her a curt nod with a desiring look in his eyes and said:"I'll be glad to love. I'll just send my driver home."

After Ian called his driver and sent him home Amy then dragged Ian out of the restaurant with a mischievous smile on her face.

"_Looks like I'm going to get my revenge soon." _Amy thought as she and Ian went inside her limo.

* * *

**AN: Please review! I appreciate constructive criticism and opinions to whether I should continue this story or not. Thanks!**


	2. In the Limo

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 Clues or any of the characters. Read and review!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - In the Limo**

**Ian's POV**

I opened the door of the limo for Amy and she stepped inside. I followed her then shut the door behind me. Amy rolled the windows of the limo up so the two of us can have some privacy. As the limo started to head to our destination, neither of us was talking so I decided to start the conversation.

"Amy, love, it seems like you've changed."

"Yeah I did, don't you like the new me?"

"Yes love I do. I mean, you look hot and all that, but I loved the sweet and simple Amy."

"Oh that Amy, the one who was naive and immature eleven years ago? Look Ian, I'm still me. I still have this obsession for reading and history and I know almost every fact out of an encyclopedia. As for my personality, I became stronger and more confident. I'm still me, just an upgraded version of me. And I'm still sweet." She whispered the last sentence to me. The way she said it kind of turned me on.

I guess her explanation was fine by me. She was still Amy, but she was the new and improved version. She was like an Amy 2.0. We just sat there in silence for a few minutes till I was shocked at what she did next. She came closer to me and sat on my lap. Then she slid her arms around my neck and leaned in. I brought my lips to hers and soon enough we were in an intense make out session. I kissed her fiercely and she responded with the same red hot passion. I started stroking her hair as she parted her mouth and I let my tongue explore the walls of her mouth. Our tongues were dancing together, tasting each other as my hands wrapped around her slender waist and pulled her closer. She tugged the strands of my hair and pulled my head closer. Then she wrapped her legs around my waist and that's when I started to want her.

**Amy's POV**

The plan was going as well as I thought. I wrapped my legs around Ian's waist and I started kissing his neck. I can hear him moaning and murmuring my name over and over and it kind of felt good. I know I was just playing everything but I seemed to be enjoying this. I could feel his erection rubbing against me. Then we exchanged roles. Now he was the one sucking my neck. He continued kissing until he hit a sensitive spot, which made me moan for more. Sensing this, Ian's lips trailed down my jaw, to my collar bone, then just right above my cleavage. Then he ran his hands across my thighs. I wrapped my legs tighter around his waist and he gave a deep groan which sounded pleasing to my ears. Then he lowered down my dress, revealing my breasts. His eyes widened as he began squeezing them and licking my nipples. He sucked and bit them and I absentmindedly pulled him closer. I proceeded to unbuttoning his shirt and I ran my hands all over his chest, his back and his chiselled abs. I also felt his hands going deeper into my thighs. Then his fingers were on the edge of my panties. I did not want to give in so I grabbed him at his wrists to stop him. He looked up at me with a confused expression worn on his face.

"Hey the limo stopped. We're here. Let's just continue this inside." I murmured against his neck.

"Right. Of course. After you my lady." He said with a dramatic bow.

I gave a slight giggle as I fixed my hair and smoothed out my dress. Ian did the same by buttoning up his shirt. We both stepped out of the limo and walked towards the house door. I fumbled for my keys in my purse. As I found the right one I unlocked the knob and we entered my curb.

The night has just begun. And things are going to get ugly.


	3. Pool

**Warning: Again I repeat, this story has MAJOR OOC-ness….R & R!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 Clues, Amy, Ian or any of the characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 3- Pool**

**Ian's POV**

Ian had to admit. Amy's house was huge. It was bright inside, with two large glass chandeliers on either side of the high ceiling. There was a long stairway that led to the second floor and he imagined Amy walking down gracefully from the topmost of the stairs down to the living room. The living room had a purple cushioned sofa with two ottomans one both sides. There was a large plasma screen TV on the other side of the room with a rack of music records and a set of billiards in the center of it.

"Amy, love, I have to say that you have a lovely house." Ian complimented.

"Why thank you Ian! What could I say? I guess those are the perks of being a magnificent business woman." She said with a distinct pride in her voice, saying this as it was like a world-known fact.

"So full of yourself aren't you?" He teased as he moved toward her.

"Yes, just like you." Amy purred as she placed her arms around his neck. "Hey, do you want to play strip pool?"

"Um, what exactly is strip pool?"

"Oh Ian, you and your silly questions are just adorable." Amy whispered to his ear. Her voice made Ian shiver a bit. Who is this woman in front of him and what has she done with his Amy? Ian thought. But as her fingers went to trace circular motions around his chest, he couldn't help but pay attention to her. "So basically, strip pool is just normal billiards, but when you don't make a ball go inside the hole, you remove one article of clothing, accessories and shoes don't count. When you're completely naked, you lose."

Looks like I might see Amy naked, Ian thought. "Okay then, let's start. Ladies first." Ian said.

Amy picked up one pool cue and got a ball inside a hole.

"Bravo love!"

"Well, I practice in my spare time. Now it's your turn."

Ian picked up the pool cue and hit the ball. Unfortunately it missed by merely an inch.

"Damn it!" Ian said as he took of his polo, revealing his toned abs.

In the next two rounds, Amy and Ian kept on scoring so nobody was stripping…yet.

It was Amy's turn and she wasn't able to score.

"This isn't fair Ian. I only have one article of clothing."

"Hey, you're the one who invited me to play in the first place.'

"Oh fine."

Amy unzipped her dress and Ian had never seen a more marvellous sight. She wasn't wearing a bra, so her pronounced and round breasts can be seen. She was also wearing a very skimpy thong, which made Ian's manliness itch. Amy just gave him a sly smile and motioned for him to play. Ian got the cue again. He can't concentrate properly. Well, how can he focus, there was a hot almost naked woman in front of him! And the woman was Amy Cahill! Well, he wouldn't let that stop him and he scored. And Amy wasn't able to again.

"YES! I WIN! I WIN!" Ian cheered.

"Okay, just this once Kabra, just this once." Amy murmured as she walked toward him. She was about to remove her underwear when Ian stopped her.

"Ian, what's wrong?"

"If you don't mind, could we continue this in your room?"

Amy stared at him for a while and then she said "Of course."

Ian picker her up and Amy wrapped her legs around Ian's waist and her arms around his necks. They both leaned in and they were kissing until they went upstairs. When they reached Amy's room, Ian opened the door, both of them went inside and a sound of a door locking was heard.

That could only mean one thing.


End file.
